Dzieci kapitana Granta/64
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Wzięci we dwa ognie. Noc sprzyjała ucieczce; należało z niej korzystać, by ujść z groźnych okolic jeziora Taupo. Paganel objął dowództwo nad garstką rozbitków, a cudowny jego instynkt podróżniczy znów świetnie zaznaczył się podczas tej trudnej wędrówki w górach. Z zadziwiającą zręcznością kierował się pośród ciemności, bez wahania wybierał niewidzialne prawie ścieżki, trzymając się niezmiennie jednego kierunku. Prawda, że natura pomagała mu w tem niezmiernie. Jego kocie oczy dozwalały mu rozróżnić najdrobniejszy przedmiot w ciemności. Przez trzy godziny szli bez przerwy po urwiskach wschodniego zbocza; potem Paganel skręcił w kierunku południowo-wschodnim, dla dostania się do wąskiego przejścia, przekopanego pomiędzy Kaimanawą i Wahiti-Ranges, przez które dąży droga z Aucklandu do zatoki Hawkesa. Przekroczywszy drogę, miał zamiar puścić się jej bokiem i pod osłoną wysokich dębów iść przez niezamieszkaną okolicę. Do 9-tej z rana, to jest w przeciągu dwunastu godzin, zrobiono tyleż mil; nie można było już więcej żądać od kobiet, a zresztą i miejscowość zdawała się dogodna do spoczynku. Doszli właśnie do wąwozu, dzielącego dwa łańcuchy. Droga do Oberlandu pozostawała na prawo, w kierunku południowym. Paganel z mapą w ręku zwrócił się w kierunku północno-wschodnim i o dziesiątej godzinie mały oddział dosięgnął rodzaju urwistego wału, utworzonego z wystającej części góry. Wydobyto z worków żywność i zaczęto się posilać. Marja i major, którym dotychczas niebardzo smakowały korzenie paproci, teraz uznali je za przewyborne! Spoczywano do drugiej po południu, poczem puszczono się dalej ku wschodowi, a wieczorem zatrzymano się o ośm mil od gór na nocleg pod gołem niebem. Nazajutrz droga była bardzo uciążliwa; trzeba było przechodzić przez ów ciekawy pas jezior wulkanicznych, owych gejzerów i solfatarów, ciągnących się na wschód Wahiti-Ranges. Droga ta o wiele była milsza dla oczu, jak dla nóg, gdyż co ćwierć mili trzeba było okrążać zawady, zbaczać w załamki i trudzące przejścia. Ale jakież zato spotkali oryginalne widoki, co za nieskończoną rozmaitość przyrody. Na rozległej przestrzeni dwudziestu mil kwadratowych podziemne siły działały w najrozmaitszy sposób. Źródła słone dziwnej przezroczystości, zaludnione miljardami robaczków, wydobywały się z gajów drzew, dających herbatę krajową, źródła te wydzielały silną woń spalonego prochu i pozostawiały na ziemi osad olśniewającej białości śniegu. Kryształowe ich wody kipiały wrzątkiem, podczas gdy sąsiednie źródła ścinały się, rozlewając jakby tafle szklane. Olbrzymiej wielkości paprocie rosły na ich brzegach, śród warunków właściwych roślinności syluryjskiej. Ze wszystkich stron wytryskiwały z ziemi snopy płynne, otoczone tumanem pary, niby fontanny. Jedne biły bez przerwy, inne perjodycznie, jakby zależne od fantazji kapryśnego Plutona. Wodotryski owe ciągnęły się półkolem, rozłożone kondygnacjami, na naturalnych tarasach, wznoszących się jedne nad drugiemi. Wody ich łączyły się zwolna, strojne białym tumanem, zalewając półprzezroczyste stopnie tych olbrzymich schodów i zasilając całe jeziora swemi wrzącemi kaskadami. Dalej, poza gorącemi źródłami i burzliwemi gejzerami, ciągnęły się solfatary. Ziemia wyglądała, jakby pokryta ogromnemi kretowiskami. Były to nawpół wygasłe i popękane kratery, z których szczelin wydobywały się różne gazy. Powietrze napełnione było mocnym i niemiłym wyziewem siarki, która zeskorupiała i w różne kryształy ułożona przystrajała całą powierzchnię gruntu. Tam to gromadzą się od wieków niezliczone i niewyzyskiwane dziś bogactwa; kiedyś, gdy wyczerpią się kopalnie siarki w Sycylji, przemysł będzie się mógł w nią zaopatrywać w tej tak mało znanej dziś prowincji Nowej Zelandji. Można sobie łatwo wyobrazić, jakich niewygód zażyli podróżni w przeprawie przez tę część drogi pełnej przeszkód. Trudno było znaleźć dogodne miejsce do spoczynku; strzelby próżnowały, nie spotkano bowiem ani jednego ptaka, któregoby warto oddać do oskubania panu Olbinettowi. To też musieli się zadowolić skromnym posiłkiem z paproci i patatów, choć on wcale nie pokrzepiał wyczerpujących sił wędrowców. Pragnęli oni jak najprędzej rozstać się z tą bezpłodną i pustą okolicą; a przecież co najmniej czterech dni było jeszcze potrzeba, żeby się wydostać z tej niedogodnej przeprawy. Dopiero 23-go lutego, w odległości pięćdziesięciu mil od Maunganamu, wypoczywali u stóp góry wyraźnie oznaczonej na karcie Paganela, ale nie mającej nazwy. Przed nimi ciągnęła się równina porosła krzakami, wdali, na widnokręgu, ukazywały się bory. Była to dobra wróżba, ale pod warunkiem, żeby ta okolica, nadająca się na siedziby ludzkie, nie była zbyt zaludniona. Dotychczas podróżni nie spotkali ani cienia krajowca. Dnia tego Robert i Mac Nabbs ubili kilka kiwisów, które uświetniły bankiet wędrowców, choć nie na długo, gdyż w niewiele minut pozostały z nich tylko kosteczki. Podczas deseru, pomiędzy słodkiemi patatami a kartoflami, Paganel wniósł projekt, który przyjęto z zapałem. Szło o nadanie bezimiennej górze, pietrzącej się na trzy tysiące stóp w chmurach, nazwiska lorda szkockiego; Paganel napisał starannie na mapie obok góry nazwisko: Glenarvan. W dalszej podróży nie zdarzyło się nic, coby przerywało jej jednostajność. Zaledwie kilka ważniejszych wypadków urozmaiciło pochód od jezior do oceanu Spokojnego. Przez cały dzień podróżni szli przez lasy i równiny. John kierował się po słońcu i gwiazdach. Niebo łaskawie oszczędzało deszczów i upałów; a mimo to wzrastające utrudzenie coraz więcej opóźniało pochód strapionych tylu trudami wędrowców, pragnących jak najśpieszniej dostać się do kolonij misjonarskich. Rozmawiali jednak z sobą, tylko że już rozmowa nie bywała ogólną. Mały oddział podzielił się na cząstki nie podług sympatji, ale wedle kierunku myśli, Glenarvan szedł najczęściej sam, rozmyślając coraz więcej w miarę zbliżania się do brzegu o Duncanie i jego załodze; zapomniał o niebezpieczeństwach, grożących mu jeszcze w drodze do Aucklandu, zajmował się pomordowanymi majtkami. Straszny ten obraz snuł mu się ciągle po głowie. Zaprzestano już mówić o Henryku Grancie; a zresztą i na cóżby się to zdało, skoro nie mogli nic dla niego zrobić? Nazwisko kapitana wymawiane było jeszcze tylko w rozmowach Marji z Johnem. John nie przypomniał jej ani razu tego, co mu powiedziała ostatniej nocy w Ware-Atona. Delikatność nie pozwalała mu korzystać ze słów, wymienionych w chwili uważanej za ostatnią chwilę życia. Mówiąc o Henryku Grancie, John myślał o dalszych projektach poszukiwania. Zaręczał Marji, że lord Glenarvan przedsięweźmie na nowo chybioną na teraz wyprawę. Rozumował zaś tak: ponieważ nie można było powątpiewać o autentyczności dokumentu, więc Henryk Grant musi gdzieś być; choćby zatem przyszło przetrząść świat cały, to muszą go znaleźć. Marja upajała się temi słowy; wspólne więc były ich myśli i wspólne nadzieje. Lady Helena często przyłączała się do tych rozmów; a lubo nie poddawała się złudzeniom, nie śmiała jednak pozbawiać tych złudzeń młodą parę, sprowadzać ją na drogę smutnej rzeczywistości. Mac Nabbs, Robert, Wilson i Mulrady polowali, nie oddalając się bardzo od towarzyszów, i każdy coś dostarczał ze zwierzyny. Paganel, owinięty w swój płaszcz, trzymał się na uboczu, niemy i zamyślony. A jednak należy powiedzieć, że na przekorę zwykłemu prawu natury, które sprawia, iż pośród prób, niebezpieczeństw, trudów i prywacyj ludzie najlepsi stają się cierpcy i zgryźliwi, śród całej tej garstki nieszczęśliwych panowały, jak dawniej, stosunki jak najlepsze. Każdy jej członek gotów był dać się zabić za innych. Dwudziestego piątego lutego drogę zamknęła im rzeka, która, według mapy Paganela, zwała się Waikari. Przeszli ją w bród. Przez dwa dni szli równiną, porosłą całkiem krzakami. Połowę odległości od jeziora Taupo do brzegu morza już przebyto — wprawdzie nie bez trudu, ale przynajmniej bez żadnego złego wypadku. Teraz zaczęły się ogromne i nieskończenie długie lasy, przypominające bory australijskie — ale tu rosły już nie eukaliptusy, lecz drzewa zwane kauri. Podczas wędrówki czteromiesięcznej podróżni nasi stracili już całkiem prawie zdolność zachwycania się widokami, a jednak stanęli pełni podziwu na widok tych olbrzymich sosen, godnych rywali cedrów libańskich i „Mammouth trees” kalifornijskich. Pień kaurisów (Abietacea) od ziemi do miejsca rozgałęzienia miewa do stu stóp wysokości. Drzewa te tworzą samotne bukiety i las ich nie składa się z pni rozrzuconych, ale z niezliczonych grup, wznoszących o dwieście stóp w powietrze swe zielone gałęzie. Niektóre z kaurisów, młode jeszcze, bo nie starsze nad lat sto, podobne były do czerwonych jodeł europejskich; ciemna ich korona kończyła się śpiczastym wierzchołkiem. Przeciwnie starsze, liczące pięć lub sześć wieków, tworzyły niezliczone zielone namioty ze zwikłanych i poplątanych gałęzi. Patrjarchinie te zelandzkich lasów do chodziły pięćdziesięciu stóp obwodu. Połączywszy ręce, wszyscy wędrowcy nasi nie mogli objąć pnia olbrzymiego. Przez trzy dni mały oddział błąkał się pod rozległemi łukami liściastego sklepienia i po gliniastym gruncie, nietkniętym nogą ludzką. Że tak było, wnosić należy z ogromnych stosów gumy żywicznej, nagromadzonych w wielu miejscach u stóp kaurisów, a które wystarczyłyby na długo do prowadzenia handlu z krajowcami. Spotykano tam także bandy kiwisów, tak wytrzebione w miejscach zamieszkałych przez krajowców; schroniły się one do tych niedostępnych lasów przed psami zelandzkiemi. Podróżni mieli obfite i zdrowe z nich pożywienie. Paganelowi udało się nawet zobaczyć w gęstych zaroślach parę olbrzymich ptaków i natychmiast z całą gorączką naturalisty zawołał na towarzyszów. Pomimo zmęczenia, major i Robert puścili się za nim wślad za zwierzyną. Pojmiemy gorączkową ciekawość geografa, gdy się dowiemy, że poznał, a raczej że mu się zdawało, iż są to ptaki „moa”, należące do rodzaju „Dinormis”, przez niektórych uczonych zaliczane do rzędu zaginionych osobliwości. To spotkanie potwierdziło zdanie p. Hochstettera i innych podróżników o istnieniu jeszcze tych olbrzymów bezskrzydłych w Nowej Zelandji. Moa, ścigane przez Paganela, gatunek sięgający czasów, w których żyły Megaterjum i Pterodactyles, musiały mieć jakich siedmnaście stóp wysokości. Były to ogromne strusie, lękliwe bardzo; uciekały zaś z nadzwyczajną szybkością i ani jedna kula nie zdołała dosięgnąć ich w biegu. Po kilku minutach tego polowania, nie dające się ująć moa znikły poza wielkiemi drzewami, a strzelcy stracili daremnie proch i oddalili się od swoich. Było to pierwszego marca. Glenarvan z towarzyszami wyszli nakoniec wieczorem dnia tego z ogromnego lasu i rozłożyli się obozem u podnóża góry Ikirangi, której wierzchołek wznosił się na pięć tysięcy pięćset stóp w powietrze. Uszli zatem zgórą sto mil od Maunganamu; pozostawało im jeszcze mil trzydzieści. John miał nadzieję, że na przebycie całej drogi starczy im dni dziesięć. Nie znał jednak wówczas trudności podróży po tych okolicach. Okrążania, różne przeszkody, niedokładności mapy przedłużyły drogę o pięć dni i na nieszczęście, gdy podróżni przybyli do owej góry, poczuli się zupełnie wycieńczeni; a pozostawało jeszcze dwa dni śpiesznego pochodu, aby dotrzeć do brzegu morza. Położenie stawało się tem gorsze, że wchodząc w okolicę, uczęszczaną przez krajowców, należało zdwoić pośpiech i czujność. Ale trzeba było zapanować nad utrudzeniem. Nazajutrz zatem o wschodzie słońca ruszono w dalszą drogę. Wędrówka pomiędzy górą Ikarangi po prawej stronie a górą Hardy, wysokości 3,700 stóp — po lewej, była bardzo uciążliwa. Dziesięciomilową przestrzeń zapełniała roślina giętka i długa, sprawiedliwie nosząca nazwę „duszącej wikliny”. Co krok zaplątywały się w nią ręce i nogi, a pnące się wicie, niby prawdziwe węże, okręcały ciało plątaniną zwojów. Przez dwa dni trzeba było iść z siekierą w ręku i walczyć z tą stugłową hydrą, dręczącą podróżnych. Paganel zaliczał tę roślinę do zoophytów. Polowanie stało się niemożliwe w takich okolicznościach; strzelcy nie mogli dostarczyć zwykłej daniny. Zapasy kończyły się, a nie było sposobu dostarczenia innych; brak wody nie pozwalał ugasić zwiększonego trudem pragnienia. Straszne były cierpienia wędrowców i po raz pierwszy opuściła ich tu odwaga. Wreszcie, nie idąc, ale wlokąc się ciałem bez ducha, wiedzeni tylko zachowawczym instynktem, który trwa dłużej niż inne uczucia, dostali się na cypel Jottin nad brzegiem oceanu Spokojnego. Zastano tam parę chat pustych — szczątków wioski, zniszczonej przez świeżą wojnę. Pola były spustoszałe i na każdym kroku widniały ślady rabunku i pożaru. W tem to przejściu fatalność zgotowała nieszczęśliwym wędrowcom nową, straszną próbę. Błądzili nad brzegiem, gdy o milę (angielską) ukazał się oddział krajowców, pędzący na nich z bronią w ręku. Glenarvan, przyparty do morza, nie mógł uciekać; zbierając zatem ostatki sił, gotował się do walki, gdy John Mangles nagle zawołał: — Czółno, czółno! I rzeczywiście, o jakie dwadzieścia kroków stała na nadbrzeżnym żwirze łódź z sześciu wiosłami. Spuścić ją na wodę, wsiąść i odbić od niebezpiecznego brzegu było dziełem jednej chwili. John, Mac Nabbs, Wilson i Mulrady ujęli za wiosła — Glenarvan objął ster, a dwie kobiety, Olbinett i Robert usiedli obok niego. W dziesięć minut potem łódź znajdowała się już na pełnem morzu, o ćwierć mili angielskiej od brzegu. Morze było spokojne — pomiędzy uciekającymi panowało głębokie milczenie. John Mangles, nie chcąc oddalać się zanadto od lądu, miał już zarządzić, aby się posuwano wzdłuż brzegu, gdy nagle zdrętwiała z przerażenia ręka jego wstrzymała wiosło. Spostrzegł bowiem odbijające od cypla Jottin, z widoczną intencją ścigania ich, trzy łodzie krajowców. — Na morze, na morze! — zawołał. — Lepiej zgińmy w falach morskich! Łódź, pchnięta dzielnym wysiłkiem czterech wioślarzy, skoczyła na pełne morze. Przez pół godziny zdołali zbiegowie utrzymać się w jednej odległości od goniących, ale wycieńczeni na siłach, zaczęli słabnąć, gdy tymczasem trzy łodzie zbliżały się ku nim. Już tylko dwie mile dzieliły obie łodzie i nie było sposobu uniknięcia napadu krajowców, którzy uzbrojeni w długie karabiny, zabierali się do strzelania. Cóż się działo wówczas z Glenarvanem? Stał na rufie łodzi i wypatrywał na widnokręgu pomocy. O czem myślał? Czego wyczekiwał? Czy miałby jakie przeczucie? Nagle wzrok mu zajaśniał, a wyciągnięta ręka wskazywała punkt jakiś na morzu. — Okręt, przyjaciele — wołał — okręt! Płyńcie co siły! Ani jeden z czterech wioślarzy nie poruszył się, by zobaczyć ów niespodziewany przez nikogo statek, bo nie należało rąk opuszczać. Paganel tylko podniósł się i skierował lunetę na punkt oznaczony. — Tak, to okręt, parowiec! Para wali z niego kłębami! Płynie ku nam! Odwagi, dzielni towarzysze! Podnieciło to tak energję dzielnych żeglarzy, że jeszcze przez pół godziny mocnemi uderzeniami wioseł utrzymywali łódź w jednakowej odległości od łodzi jej prześladowców. Parowiec zarysował się coraz wyraźniej. Już można było rozróżnić dwa maszty ze zwiniętemi żaglami i wielkie kłęby dymu, buchające z komina. Glenarvan, powierzywszy ster Robertowi, pochwycił za lunetę i nie spuszczał oczu z okrętu. Jakże zdziwili się jego towarzysze, gdy ujrzeli, że blednie, miesza się i wreszcie opuszcza lunetę. Jeden wyraz wytłumaczył im tę nagłą rozpacz. — Duncan! — zawołał Glenarvan — Duncan, a na nim złoczyńcy! — Duncan! — krzyknął John, puszczając wiosło i zrywając się z ławki. — Tak jest, śmierć z obu stron! — wyszeptał Glenarvan, złamany tylu cierpieniami. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był to istotnie jacht Glenarvana; jacht, mający na pokładzie zbrodniarzy. Majorowi wyrwało się z ust przekleństwo, bo też już za wiele było tego wszystkiego. Przestano wiosłować, bo nie wiedziano, gdzie płynąć i gdzie uciekać. Jak tu wybierać pomiędzy dzikimi a zbrodniarzami? Z najbliższej łodzi krajowców padł strzał, kula trafiła w wiosło Wilsona. Mimowoli powiosłowano ku Duncanowi. Statek pędził z nadzwyczajną szybkością; nie więcej już był oddalony, jak o jakie pół mili. John Mangles, naciśnięty z dwu stron, nie wiedział, jak się ruszać, gdzie uciekać. Przerażone kobiety modliły się na klęczkach. Dzicy strzelali bezustannie, kule padały obok łodzi. W tejże chwili rozległ się straszny huk i kula, wypadłszy z działa okrętowego, przeleciała ponad głowami uciekających, którzy, dostawszy się między dwa ognie, stanęli nieruchomi pomiędzy Duncanem a łodziami krajowców. John w przystępie rozpaczy pochwycił za siekierę, chcąc rozbić czółno i zatopić je ze swymi nieszczęśliwymi towarzyszami w głębinie morskiej. Wstrzymał go okrzyk Roberta. — Tom Austin, Tom Austin! — wołał chłopiec. — Widzę go! Stoi na pokładzie! Poznał nas, wznosi wgórę kapelusz. Siekiera znieruchomiała w ręku Johna. Druga kula armatnia świsnęła nad jego głową i strzaskała najbliższą z trzech łodzi, a na pokładzie Duncana rozległ się okrzyk radosny. Przerażeni dzicy uciekali śpiesznie do brzegu. W kilka chwil potem dziesięciu rozbitków, nie wiedząc jakim sposobem i nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, znalazło się w bezpieczeństwie na pokładzie Duncana.